Hunter's Moon
by Reaganfirebird
Summary: Embry's twin sister is back from school, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. How will the pack reciever her? How will she adapt to living back home? And is the war really over? An imprint story.
1. Going Home

So this is my first ever fanfiction. I just really like this idea and had to flesh it out. If there is interest, I think I'll continue the story. I already have the first few chapter outlined, as well as some new characters. So let me know what you think!

And I guess I should mention that I own nothing you recognize, only my OC's. Which so far is Reagan.

Going home

It was raining hard outside, so hard I had to wonder if there were a flock (or fleet? gaggle? murder?) of dementors in the area. But that was absurd, all the dementors had been banished to the Russian tundra, in some secret location where a new wizarding prison had been made, holding only the worst of the worst of wizarding society. All my bags and boxes where packed, ready to be sent to my childhood home, La Push, Washington. I hadn't been there in four long years, due to all the uncertainty that came from the war. I couldn't put my family at risk by contacting them, and even if I thought I could, I wouldn't want them to know what was going on and what kind of danger I had decided to put myself into.

I leaned over to grab the last box, sweeping my long blond hair behind me. I really needed to get a haircut. Maybe I could pop over to Harry and Ginny's place, she always did it best. But then again maybe not, even after six months of being married they were still in the honeymoon phase. Best not to go over unannounced.

With one last look around my beautiful London flat to make sure I had everything, I apparated to the apparating checkpoint in America. When the room stopped spinning I was greeted by a plump witch that looked to be in her early forties. Her bottle blond hair needed attention as I could see her original dark brown coming through.

"Name and desired destination ?"

"Reagan Carina Black, La Push, Washington."

"You're THE Reagan Black? The one who helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord? and the one who is going to be the star chaser for the Seattle Sirens? "

" Umm... yeah I guess. I mean I don't know how much I helped, but I was there... and yeah I'm playing for the Sirens next season..."

"Can I have your autograph? My husband will never believe that I met you. I saw your picture in witch weekly last week. Is it true that you're seeing..."

I tuned her out and scribbled my name across the piece of paper she pushed towards me, all the while with a smile plastered on my face. I still couldn't get used to the attention I seemed to garner anytime I went somewhere public. I mean I know my friends and I "saved" the wizarding world, but it's not like I did anything anymore spectacular than all the people we lost. I just didn't die, and somehow that makes me famous. I really was just lucky to be alive, not by any skill I possessed, but sheer dumb luck as McGonagal would say.

"... and is it true that Mrs. Potter is naturally a blond and all that red hair is fake?.."

"Umm... Can I just go home?"

"oh yes of course! You must be exhausted, saving the world and all that. So you'll just take the floo network to Cory's pawn shop, that's CORY'S PAWN SHOP. And from there you'll be able to apprate to the woods anywhere in La Push. "

"Thank you for your help. "

"Oh, anytime. no one is going to believe this!"

Thankful to just get out of there I grabbed a handful of the grey powder and stepped into the fireplace. Now what was the name of that shop... Larry's...Gary's...no that's right it was Cory's. And then everything started to spin again. Once I stepped out of the fireplace I found myself in a brightly lit eclectic little shop. It hadn't changed much since the last time I had been here, back in the summer before sixth year. I wondered if I still looked the same. Would my blue eyes and tanned skin reflect how changed I felt inside?

I walked through the little shop with no sign of Cory, and made my way to the soundproof back room where I could finally apparate home, where hopefully my things had arrived safe and sound. With a loud crack, I opened my eyes to see the tree in our back yard the Embry fell out of when we were six and broke his arm. I swore up and down that I could feel it through our twin telepathy. But as soon as Billy and Sarah Black brought over ice cream that night I forgot all about it. I was soon fighting with Jacob over who got the last of the chocolate chip cookie dough, still my all time favorite.

I walked up the steps slowly, weary of seeing my twin for the first time since we had changed. I had only reconnected with him by owl two months ago. I still haven't given him a reason as to why I just stopped writing to him after sixth year. I would have to think of a reasonable answer quick, but nothing came to mind. How do you tell someone that you just stopped all communication for their protection, especially your twin, the one person I could never lie to.

I walked into an empty house. Mom must be at the bar already. She always was. But where was he? He didn't mention a job in his letters, but neither had I. I went up to my old room and found everything had arrived in good condition, man I love magic. I wrote a quick note to the local wizard realtor, Ed Myers, asking to set up a time to look at some property in the area. With the money I was making with the sirens, I could more than afford my own place. I sent it of with my barn owl Remy. Just as I sent it, I heard the door open down stairs. I guess it was time to see my brother, I hope he didn't bring any of his pack with him. How awkward would it be to be imprinted on by one of the boys who I've known since birth, but haven't really seen since I was eleven, before I got my Hogwarts letter. I mean sure I came back most summers, but still it wasn't the same. And I'm only 19, I can barely take care of myself. I'm really not ready for a "soul mate" .

I got down stairs and saw a giant in my kitchen. Wow, when did Embry get so tall... and buff. He definitely couldn't be considered my 'little' brother anymore (by a whole fifteen minutes). I mean I grew a little when I first phased, but he was well over six feet. He turned around and scoped me up into a bear hug towering over my 5'9" frame.

"I'm so glad your back! I've missed you. And the pack can't wait to meet you. You're going to love them. I'm pretty sure Brady already is in love with you...so stay away from him... but everyone else is excited. I think Emily is planning a bonfire already."

"Who's Emily? And it's good to be back."

"Oh, Emily is Sam's fiancé."

"His WHAT ? What happened to Sam and Leah?"

"Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah's cousin... if you would have written, called or I don't know ever come home you would know that."

"Poor Leah! How can Sam do that to her? And for her cousin!"

I couldn't believe it. I thought I would come home with little Sam and Leah look a likes running around. I think my world view just shifted. Sam and Leah were like Harry and Ginny, like James and Lily, they just went together.

"So what have you been up to that was so important you couldn't even write? I couldn't seem to get an answer out of you when you finally did start writing back."

"umm... well... you know seventh year was really busy, N.E.W.T.S and all..."

Crap! I still didn't have an answer for Embry. I was hoping I could think of something genius on the spot but nothing comes to mind. I guess I could give him the truth, just not all the details...

"Don't give me that. That's a crap reason and you know it."

"You're right. I didn't write because it was to dangerous to try to contact anyone here at home. I refused to put even more of the people I love in danger. You remember that crazy guy that was always trying to kill Harry?"

"The wanna-be Nazi?"

"That's the one. Well, lets just say my friends and I joined the resistance, and anyone remotely assosiatied with the order was a prime target."

"Wait, so you were in to much danger! And you didn't tell me! I could have helped. You could have come home. We would have protected you. And what about now. It's just suddenly safe to come home?"

"It's not that simple. I was in the safest place I could be. And it's safe now because we killed him. He's gone. The war is over. I have spent the last two years rounding up the last of his supporters."

Well, kind of. One of those years was spent making up my seventh year as I spent that year running around the English countryside, escaping from death eaters, and breaking into Gringotts. Not much time for studying. Although I was training to be an auror with Harry and Ron when I got the call from the Sirens to come play for them I jumped on it. I was tired of the fighting and having to watch your back all the time. I mean there is an element of that in quddich, but it just feels different. Safer, ironically enough. And the fact that it was so close to home just made the choice that much more obvious. It wasn't like I wouldn't be in London all the time anyway, so I could still see my little 'makeshift' family there. Just next week I would be there for a photo shoot for another Witch Weekly article about my upcoming role on the team.

"Okay. If you say so, I trust you. I just wish you could have let me know. Not just disappeared. You are here to stay now, right?" Que the puppy dog eyes from Embry (hehe, puppy)

"Yes." And que the cheesy smile I reserve only when he gives me that face." I actually got a job in Seattle, so I am guaranteed to be here for a while.'

"A new job?"

"Yup, you are looking at a PROFESSIONAL athlete"

"No way! That's awesome, can I come watch you? Even though I'm not magical?"

"Of course you can, you know shapeshifters are considered part of our world. And besides, you're family!"

Just as I said this, the howl of a wolf could be heard in the distance. I guess it was time for this conversation to be over.

"well, duty calls. Gotta answer. I'll see you later Rae."

And with that he strode off into the woods behind our house. I turned around to tapping on the glass of the window above the sink in the kitchen. Looks like I would be shopping for a new home tomorrow.

So what do you think? Should I continue? Let me know!


	2. House Hunting

Chapter 2

I woke up at the crack of dawn by my overly bubbly morning person of a friend Aimee. Well maybe not the crack of dawn, but earlier than I wanted to be up on a Saturday. I met Aimee on my first day of second year when I literally bumped in her in the Library as I was being dragged by a very anxious Hermione who was muttering about not having enough time to study for everything. Aimee took pity on me and rescued me from Hermione's clutches. She was in the year above me, but we became really close, with the exception of game days since she was a chaser for Huffelpuff. Oliver was very strict about not 'fraternizing' with the enemy on the day of a game. She had been playing for the siren's for three years now and about died when I told her I was joining the team.

"get up, get up, get up! We have houses to shop for, furniture to buy, practices to go to. No time for beauty sleep!"

"The houses aren't going anywhere..."

"And neither is your bed" she interrupted.

"Alright, Alright. I'm up. Will you pick out something for me to wear while I jump in the shower? You're the bestest!" I said while walking to my bathroom not even bothering to wait for an answer. Aimee had an eye for clothes that I just couldn't match and I always let her dress me when we went out.

An hour later we were standing outside of a sketchy apartment building waiting for Ed Myers to show up. I eyed the building and wondered what Ed was thinking when he suggested this place.

"Are we seriously going to go into that place? It doesn't even look habitable."

Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so. Just then Ed came up in a rather electric blue tweed suit with a bright purple ducky tie. He could really use Aimee's expertise.

"So, whatdaya think? Great isn't it?"

"I thought we were going to be looking at houses, not apartments?" I said trying to be nice.

"yeah, ones that actually have a whole roof and working electricity!" Aimee added. Well there goes the diplomatic approach.

"Huh. Are you sure? You seem a little young to want a house... I think I have a few listings you might like... let me just look... I have that address somewhere in this briefcase..."

"We just want to look at the biggest house you have. She's going to need the room. She's a part of the local shifter pack."

"Oh, if that's what you are looking for than I have the perfect place. Follow me!"

We apparated to the outskirts of town in front of a beautiful old victorian style house. It was huge! We walked around the house and as soon as I saw the kitchen I fell in love. While the outside of the house looked old, the inside was completely updated and the kitchen was absolutely beautiful! There were granite counter tops, an island, a huge industrial sized stove and refrigerator.

"I'll take it!"

"But we've only toured the first floor. You haven't even seen the master... Are you sure."

"Oh I'm sure. I have to have this kitchen. I don't even care how much it costs... Where do I sign?"

We did end up looking at the rest of the house, which was just as awesome as the kitchen, and I walked away a happy first time homeowner. I more than had the down from my inheritance, not to mention the sweet signing bonus I got from the Sirens.

Speaking of the Sirens, here I was walking onto the pitch for my first ever practice. I am so nervous! I walked out of the locker room with Aimee and my new team captain Alex who was a beautiful red head with steel grey eyes. Like I didn't already have enough gorgeous red heads in my life. I still kinda had a major crush on Ginny and Ron's brother Charlie, and they would never let it go. As I walked onto the center of the pitch I was suddenly tackled to the ground by two rather large guys. One was tall with a meticulously crafted faux hawk, while the other was just as tall with more muscle and warm brown skin.

"New girl!" faux hawk boy yelled.

"we've been waiting to meet you FOREVER! We thought you chickened out on us and we would have to play a chaser short. I'm Ryan by the way, I'm a keeper"" he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively " and this punk is Zack."

"Hey! I'm a chaser so we will be getting close... real close." chimed in Zack.

"Oh leave the poor girl alone! Just ignore those two. It's what I do." Thank you Alex. And to think I thought I had enough gingers, not so! I totally had room for this one.

"you wound me el capitain. I thought we got past the animosity when I caught you when you got hit by that bludger last season."

" I didn't fall, I merely lost my balance. I still had a hold on my broom. And if you remember you left your goal posts and let those falcons score twice!"

"But we still won!"

"yeah because I'm an awesome seeker!" replied a shorter asian guy with short spiky hair. He was followed by a tall burly guy who could only be the other beater. So I guess that was the rest of the team then.

Alex introduced them as Koen (the seeker) and Jeremy (her fellow beater) and had us start with some warm up laps. Literally laps. Like the running kind. Everyone started groaning and I just smiled. I could run for hours, even with the spell place on the necklace I wore that was mandated by the International Quiddich League to lessen my 'abilities' and keep my team from having the unfair advantage of having a shifter on the team. I easily out-distanced the rest of the team and finished quickly so I started stretching.

"How are you that fast?!" exclaimed Ryan, who had finished about half a lap behind me. He was breathing hard and I guessed he was doing everything he could to try to keep up with me.

"I'm just awesome. Get used to it" I winked.

The rest of practice went smoothly, with me only surprising my team a few more times with my extra speed, strength and accuracy. Koen was the first to figure it out and then the guys spent the rest of practice trying to test my limits. I finally took my necklace off and tackled Jeremy, who was by far the biggest, and pinned him. I didn't have any trouble after that. Funny. Hmm.

After practice I headed home to grab a quick shower before pouring over for my new house. But apparently my brother had other plans. He stomped into my room as I was brading my long hair, I still needed to get it cut, and threw a sweater at me saying there was bonfire at the beach I was going to .

"I guess I don't have a choice then? Who is going to be there?"

"Nope. I'll drag you there if I have to. And just the pack and imprints. No big deal."

"Will there be food? I'm starving!"

"Of course there will be. I think the girls have been cooking for the past four hours."

"I'm in! Just let me grab my uggs and I'll be ready to go."

And so we left the house to go face the people I hadn't seen in years. This should be good, right?

Sorry this took SSSOOO long to update! I just had too many ideas and couldn't narrow it down and I was really unsure how to start this chapter. Thank you to those of you who have read/reviewed. I was blown away by how many there were!


	3. The Bonfire

Chapter 3

The walk to the beach wasn't very far and we were approaching a group of guys that looked similar to Embry. How did all these boys get so huge?! I mean sure I bulked up and grew a little when I first phased in sixth year, but not like these guys. It had to be something in the water. As we walked up all heads turned to us. I instantly became self-concious. What would they think of me? I didn't really have to much time to worry because all of the sudden I was tackled by a screaming madwoman. This was happening way to often for my tastes.

"Oh my God, oh my God! I can't believe you are finally home! I have missed you so much! Where have you been? Why didn't you call? I am so going to kill you! I have been worried sick and your useless brother wouldn't tell me anything!"

"That's because I didn't know either!"

"Shut up Embry! So how are you?!"

"It's nice to see you too, Leah. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch. I missed you too!"

As Leah and I got up from the ground and dusted ourselves off, I heard one of the guys mutter that they had never seen Leah be so nice. I would put money on it that it was Paul. That guy had always been a jerk. Once in first grade he put a dead frog in my brand new sparkly purple lunch box. So Leah and I came up with a plan to get him back putting snails in his jacket pockets. That was the day Leah and I became best friends, and the day that Paul and I became enemies.

"Well if it isn't Paul Meraz, still acting your shoe size and not your age?"

"Still a stuck-up B..."

At this one of the other boys put a massive hand over his mouth. I didn't recognize this one. He had the same tall, dark and buff thing going on as the rest of the pack, but he had bright green eyes that were uncommon on the rez.

"Don't say that crap about her! She's a goddess!"

"And that's Brady. Remember to stay away from him. And Brady, what did I say about creeping on my sister?!"

After that the rest of the pack introduced themselves. I recognized most of the names, Jared, Quil, Seth, and even Sam. But there were a few new faces, Brady for one, and his friend Collin, as well as Sam's Imprint Emily, the one Embry told me about earlier.

"So where is Jake?" asked Embry.

"He's out on patrol with the new kid and one of the leeches."

"Paul! Really? Jake and Rowan will be here in a little while. The Cullen's have agreed to patrol tonight so everyone can be here to welcome Rae." added Emily.

"The Cullen's? Leeches?" I asked

"I thought you said she was like us...She smells like us...why doesn't she know about them?" Collin piped up.

"She is one of us," said Embry, then turning to me," The Cullen's are a coven of vampires that live up in Forks. We have an agreement of sorts with them. They call themselves vegetarians, they only drink the blood of animals. So as long as they don't bite any humans or cross the border into La Push, we let them be."

"Vegetarians? That's funny. I've meet a few like them when I was in school."

"What kind of school did you go to where they let vampires in?"

"Well I don't know Paul, maybe one where they also taught us magic, let us fly around on brooms, face dragons, work with biting plants, fight soul sucking dementors, be taught by centaurs. Take your pick. Vampires just seemed to fit right in."

"Magic?"

"Brooms?"

"Dragons?"

"What?"

"Umm...didn't you guys know I'm a witch? I wouldn't have thought Embry could keep that a secret from the pack mind."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence sis."

"A witch...That's so hot!"

"SHUT UP Brady! She's my sister and I will beat you into a pulp if you say something like that again"

Just then Emily announced that the food was ready and the boys all ran for the tables. We all grabbed our food and settled around the large bonfire that had several driftwood logs and chairs arranged around it. Brady ran to grab the seat next to me and began to ask me all about school and what I learned and what other creaturesI had met. As soon as I got out one answer he would come up with another one. It was fun to watch the pack interact with each other. I could see how much they cared for each other, especially the imprinted pairs. They were almost too cute. Halfway through dinner two figures emerged out of the forrest to our right. They had similar height and build to they other guys, so I assumed they were Jake and Rowan. I remembered Jake always hanging around with Embry and Quil when we were younger, but I couldn't tell which one he was.

"Jake, Rowan, I saved you two some food, even with these boys scarfing down everything in sight. It's in the back of the truck, help yourselves."

"Thanks Em. Your the best!"

Brady leaned over and whispered in my ear "That's Rowan, he just phased two months ago, and the stand offish one over there is Jake. But don't mind him, he's always grumpy ever since Bella ditched him." At this Jake's head snapped towards us and I looked away immediately. I almost forgot that everyone here could hear as well as I could. Weird. So this is how it feels.

I busied myself by looking over at the other newcomer Rowan. I didn't remember him from when I stilled attended the rez school before I got my Hogwarts letter, so I assumed he was younger then me. He was tall like the other boys, and reminded me of Blaze Zambini, who I became friends with after we graduated from Hogwarts. He really wasn't that bad once you get to know him, and once you put aside the fact that he came from a family of death eaters. One of the reasons I never told Ron or Harry that I was friends with him. Hermione and Ginny both knew and even encouraged the friendship. Which reminds me, I promised to owl him after I had my first practice. I'll do that in the morning.

Brady whispered in my ear again," Hey do you know Jacob, Because he hasn't stopped staring over here."

I looked up and my blue eyes met soft brown ones.

Cliffhanger! I couldn't resist. So what do you think will happen? Should Jake imprint? I'm not sure yet, so let me know what you think!

Keep in mind there are other options, like one of the guys on the team, Brady, the new wolf Rowan, and now Blaze.

And Thank you to everyone who has read my story and a special thank you to those who review. You make me happy :)


End file.
